The Heart of Blood and Darkness Returns
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Meta Knight and Jigglpuff story so please enjoy it okay.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of blood

"Dreams of life"

1. In the land of Dreamland,

there lived a small blue puffball sleeping in a small bed and his family were all sleeping in peaceful. One night the little one was having nightmare. He was holding his pillow tightly. He was dreaming that he was in the fields and near by a gate coming down. There he saw a woman holding a little Igglybuff escaping from a man and with that he woke up. He was breathing hard and shaking in his pink blanket until his mother came.

"Meta what's wrong?" She asked. "Mom it was scary dream. I was at some castle, then a woman carry a child, a man came and…"

She hugged him with a gently care.

"It's alright it's over ok?" He nodded. With that Meta was asleep in his mother's arms.

In the morning his little brother name Kirby came and jumped his brother's belly. "Kirby what are you doing?" Meta asked "Poyo!" He answered. "Ok I'm coming so if you please?"

Kirby jumped and went to kitchen for breakfast. Meta washed his face. He went to the kitchen to have eggs and bean. He was still thinking about the dream he had. After that Meta went to do his chores and Kirby went to help him too. Then Meta was now playing with his toy sword alone. There he was doing great with his moves. Then he heard a voice, a little girl calling his name.

"Meta, Meta." It stop. "What was that?" he wondered. As he headed to the house, he heard the voice again.

"Meta." He was wondering why the girl's voice is calling to him, is it like she needs help. He'll find out soon very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Blood

"Quest to the Castle"

2. In the house,

Meta was wondering about the voice. He wanted to find out why. So he went to his mom's bedroom and asked her about something.

"Mom I was hearing voices and it looks like this person needs help." His mom was shocked when she heard that. "It's now the time to tell you."

Meta sit by his mother and she explained that the stars were seeking help and his time is now to help the princess of stars.

"But why mom, why are the stars need me?" He asked. "Meta you're an important child that must help the princess." His mom answered.

"Alright I'll go there to help, but where can I get there?" His mom smiled and hand him a beautiful star shaped stone. " This is the Stone of Carefree, it belongs to my family for a long time. This is the only way to go to the Castle of Stars. There the princess is waiting for you."

Meta took the stone and she took her sword and give it to him. Then he went to his blue cape, and a bag to take with on his journey: Pink blanket, little of food, and brought his gloves. Kirby saw Meta and went to him. "Kirby I have to go alone."

"Poyo…" Kirby said with a sad face. Meta really hates leaving him here with his mother. So he made him a necklace for him.

"Poyo!" He said happily. "I'll be back I promise." Then his mother gave him a hug. "Good-bye mom." Then she kissed his cute forehead. Then he left to the secret forest. Then his mother said to herself.

"Please, may the spirits watch him close from his past. Please."

Then Meta's journey to the castle begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Blood

"The way to the castle and the princess"

3. At the Forest,

Meta went to find the way to the castle, until he was stopped by a monster. It was headed to attack him, Meta grab sword and killed it before it would raise from the ground. It disappear then a black ball came and said.

"You have done will Meta, but you can't win. If your past comes to your true part. We'll met again."

Meta was confuse. "Who was that, and how did he know me? My past will come to your true part?"

It didn't matter to him as he continued to find the secret way to the castle. He found the door and his mother said to him about the Stone of Carefree was a to the castle. He placed it until it took him to the another world. He was at the castle's town. It was beautiful, filled with people he doesn't know. Then he saw the castle view.

He went to it and it was beautiful with fields of flowers. There he saw a king stand at the fields with two guards which looked at him.

"Your Highness." The guard called the king. Meta was scared about this, what if the king doesn't like him or worse_._ King Wigglytuff saw him and went to him. "Hello there." King said kindly. "Hi…" Meta responded weakly.

"Why so young like yourself be alone in a place like this, please come with me."

The king walk and Meta went with him. Inside the castle was huge. Meta stopped as the king did and they went to the dinning room and Meta sit in a chair. The king sit in his chair next to him and someone was coming to them.

"Hello father." Meta's eyes waded when she came she was the same Igglybuff in his dream. "Hello Purin, how are you today?" The princess said. "Fine." Then she sit and she saw Meta. "Oh hello there." Meta didn't know what to say to her. Then food came before he could talk to her.

"All right eat something young one." The king told Meta. Then he ate, faster. He must have been hungry. After that the king told his daughter to show Meta around the castle, then he left.

"So your name is Meta that's a good for a young one." She said to him. "Thanks your ladyship." She took his gloved hand and said. "Please call me Purin." He nodded his head. Then they went to see Purin's home. After that, Meta wanted to ask her something, but she was feel weak from walking.

"Purin what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh please forgive me. I just was scared of something that all. Meta can I tell you something?" She asked him. He nodded his head. "You see I have a dream about this world being taken by a man." He was shock about that. "You have the same dream I had." She was shock when he told her that.

"Then it's true you might help me save the world from Katoe. Katoe is a powerful man who wants the star's power to rule the world. Please can you help me protect the world with me?" He nodded again and right before he could speak Purin hugged him.

"Thank you." She said to him. "Your welcome." Then he wrapped his arms around her. "It's getting late why don't we sleep." the princess spoke. "Ok" Meta said to her Then a tall woman came.

"Oh hi Sky." "Hello Purin, oh who is this?" Purin told her that his name is Meta and he'll be helping her. "Oh will it's in honor to met you. My name is Sky and I'm the princess's caretaker." After that the three went the bedroom and sleep. Meta was still thinking about the guy Purin talk about, if it was the same man in the shadow ball he saw at the woods. But he didn't think about it so he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Blood

"The sword of Galaxia and the dream to live"

4. At the bedroom,

When Meta woke up he saw Sky using a beautiful golden sword for her training. He got up and went to her.

"Oh will good morning Meta." She said to him. "That sword what is that?" He asked. "This is the sword of Galaxia it was given to me by the spirits. It's says that I must give it to the one who can save the world." "Will it be me who can have this sword?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"So would you like me teach how to use the sword's skill?" He nodded, went to grab his sword and they started to play.

Purin went to the training place and saw them training. "You have a great skills for a young one." Sky said to him. "Thank you!" He said with a smile. "Hi." They turned and saw Purin coming in. "Hello." They said to her.

After training was done they looked at the sky and a guard came to see Sky and asked that she is needed by the king. After she left Meta was feeling warm inside when he saw Purin sleeping next to him. He never felt this warm before. As he tried to kiss her. A scream came that woke up Purin. "What happened?!" "I don't know come on!"

They run inside and saw thousand of guards down with blood on them and it made Meta's belly flip. "Meta are you okay?" Purin asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Then they saw a man, who was fighting the king and Sky. "That's Katoe the man who wants the powers of the spirits!" Then the king told Sky to take the children away from the man. She hates leaving him but she must serve the king. She run and grab Meta and Purin.

After that they heard a scream of the king. They got out of the castle, but Katoe was fast to get them. So Meta jumped out of the horse. "What are you doing Meta!" Sky asked. "I want to stop him from getting you and Purin!" "But Meta…" Purin said little. "Go!" Then Sky left then Purin grab the sword from Sky and throw it to him. He saw Galaxia and took it. "Please be safe." Purin said to Meta.

Katoe stopped. "So we meet again Meta Knight." Meta was shock when he heard his last name. "Meta Knight is my…" "You finally know, will I should tell you about your past." Then Meta Knight's heart was burning for the death of the king so he went to attack him. Then Katoe pushed him, hurting him too. "You are a foolish demon boy."

Then he put his hand on Meta Knight's heart. "You will find out soon Meta Knight, very soon, and your part is to kill people for your thirst for blood." Then Meta screamed as the darkness came to his heart. Then he was knock out. Katoe went to find the others.

Meta Knight was holding Galaxia in his hand. Then he never wakes up for a long time, after ten years he will wake from his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Blood

"Ten years later and the mask of the knight"

5. In the house,

Meta Knight still sleeping from the knock out from Katoe. He was dreaming about Sky and Purin if they made it out from Katoe's hands.

Then he stands in the fields and a girl was standing in the fields her hand to him. He tried to grab reach her hand until she was vanishing to then she said to him. "Meta Knight, please be safe."

Then he woke up and saw a man in his room. "Hi there, so you're finally awake after ten years of sleep?"

"What I've been a sleep for ten years." Meta Knight blink twice that he couldn't believe that he was asleep for ten years. "Hey you're okay?" The man asked. Meta Knight nodded. "By the way my name is Ike. Nice to meet you." He said to him.

"Im Marth." Another man came in "Marth, Ike please tell me what happen here?"

They explained that the king is dead and Katoe took over the kingdom and the star spirit's power and made it the Kingdom of Darkness.

"So I failed to save the kingdom, Sky, and Purin…" He felt a tear coming on his cheek. "You met Sky, we are her helpers." They said together. "You're Sky's follwers?" Meta Knight asked. They nodded. "She was the one who brought you here, when she took the princess somewhere safe. She told us to help you, save the kingdom from Katoe and get the star's power back."

Meta Knight was happy that he had friends to help and Purin is alive. Then a tear came and he hides his face in the pillow crying softly. Ike and Marth went to leave Meta Knight alone.

After that Meta washed his face until he saw his reflection of him as a monster. He blinks once until his image came back to normal. He felt his heart beating faster. Then he remembered what Katoe said. "_Your part is to kill people for your thirst for blood as a demon." _ He felt angry when he heard that. Then Marth came and saw Meta Knight's eyes red. Then Meta Knight saw him and his eyes went back.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked. "Yes Im fine sorry for doing that." Marth patted his back. "Here, this is for you. It was made by Sky; she wants you to wear it." He handed the mask. Ike came and made him armor for him. "We'll be ready when you are." Marth and Ike left.

Meta Knight took at the mask. "If I wear this I may not see my face anymore. But I want to help them, and if I see Purin again, I will have her father's revenge." He put the mask on, shoulder pads, gloves on, and his cape on. He looked at his image. Then he got out and Ike cleaned Galaxia for him. "You ready Sir Meta Knight." He looks at him and said. "Yes we should head to my homeland." "Yes sir!" They said to him.

Now they were ready for the world's peace and the future lays on Meta Knight's hands. Their journey begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Blood

"The home of lost and Sky's Plain "

6. At the sarced forest,

Meta Knight and his friends entered the forest and the others were wondering why he had to go to his homeland. "What's that door over there?" Ike asked as he pionts to the same door that Meta Knight came through. "It's a way to my homeland." Meta anwsered. "How are we going to get there?" Marth asked. "By this stone, it was gaven by my mother." He placed it on the hole and the door way opened.

It place them at the homeland and Meta Knight saw his home destoryed. They rushed and saw everything gone. Then Ike saw a necklace on the ground. "Hey guys look at this." They turned to Ike and saw Meta's home gone. Meta Kngiht saw the necklace, took it from Ike's hand and his eyes wide, that is the same one he gave to Kirby. Then Marth found Meta's mother on the ground. "Hey!" They went to them and Meta's mom's hand came to him. "Mother what happened to you, the village, and where's Kirby?" "A man came to this place demanding where the power of the stars are, I didn't tell him then… he destoryed this place and took Kirby away. I'm sorry, please may th power of the stars be with you…. I… love… you." Then she layed and her eyes closed. Meta Knight held his mother body. "_Katoe will pay for this! This I swear."_

Then the team buried Meta's mother in the ground and put a tomb stone. Marth brought flowers for her. Then a voice came. "I'm sorry about your mother." Then they turned and saw a woman. "Sky it's you." They said. "Meta Knight sorry about this and everything." "Why are you here and where's Purin?" Meta asked.

"She is fine, don't worry ok. Now, there is something you need to do, you must recover the power of the stars." Where can we go and find it?" Marth asked, when notced that Sky's eyes changed to blue, but back to brown. "You must go to Death Star temple there you will find the star's power." The she was gone. "So wher can we find this temple at?" Ike asking Marth. "We need to find this place called Star Heaven, it's the only way there." Meta Knight agreed. "Then we head there, get ready." They nodded.

Meta sit on a tree and thinking about Purin in his mind. "Purin where are you? I miss you so much, you're the most important to me, and I don't know why. But if I am a demon to slay people what would think of me, I will tear my heart for you, and everything to make you safe. Please tell me you be safe, beacause my heart," He put his hand on his heart which is beating lightly. "will I be with you and I love you." Then Meta Knight heard a soft voice. "I love you too Meta Knight, I will see you again." His eyes wide for hearing her voice. "Sir we're ready." Marth told him. "Ok I'm coming." Meta jumped down and followed Marth.

Then they went to find Star Heaven, will they find Kirby and recover the star's power and bring peace, and find Purin. They need to know that the future depends on them now.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Blood

"Star Heaven and Death Star temple and Meta's thrist"

7. At the wastlands,

The group saw a village that looks like no one was here for a long time. Marth sniff and tells Ike and Meta Knight that monsters must have been killed here and people were dead. Then Meta Knight's belly flipped again only this time his heart wasing beating faster. The thing that Mera Kngiht is shaking crazy is blood.

"Hey are you alright?" Ike asked. "No, I have to go somewhere for a while." Meta Knight run as far from the others so he won't hurt them. He fall in the ground, his trist was raging inside him. "What's happening to me." Then his ca[e changed to wings as a bat and his eyes changed to red. A monster was about to attack him, bit Meta Knight used his sword and killed it, then he took his mask off and begin drinking the monster's blood. After that he stopped, heart beat slower down, eyes changed to yellow, and wings became cape again.

He fall down and Marth, Ike found him near the body of the monster. Meta Knight awoke up and saw thathe is in a room. " What happen, when did I…" Meta Knight thought and then he saw blood marks on his mouth. He was remembering that he was thristing for blood, and killing a monster and want it so bad. "Hey your ok?" Ike asked and he nodded. Ike came with a soup and left it for him. After that he put his stuff on, join in the others and went to the Death Star Temple.

It was covered writing and stories about this place. As they continue down they saw a monster sleeping in the middleof the room. There was a light, but as they got closer the monster woke up. They got their swords ready to attack. The monster was quick and knock out Ike. "Ike!" They shout and Marth got to Ike and the thing. Meta Knight felt power and he used Galaxia's full power and killed the monster. Marth and Ike saw Meta Knight. Then he run back to them. "Are you guys ok?" They nodded.

Then a voice came. "Will done you three. For saving my doom place." They turned and saw Sky, but as a ghost. "Sky… what happened to you?" Ike asked "The Sky you saw is someone who will explain to you. You see I was attack by and he kill me." Meta's eyes wide "I went stop katoe and a little creampuff came to me who looks like this." Then a pink ball came. "Poyo!" Meta Knight was happy to have Kirby will and alive. He hug him so tighly that he need air. "But how…" She point her finger on his mouth "You will find Purin at the castle's enterance, she will tell you everything." Then vinashed.

The four got out, but Katoe knows now where the two parts are and plans to get it once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Blood

"The turth and a happy ending"

7. At the castle's enterance,

The group went back and a voice was heard. "I have been waiting for you." They saw Sky not as a ghost. "You have done will to get the power of the stars. This is why Katoe was wanting so bad." "For why and for what?" Meta asked. "He hasn't have the power to control a life of one who is a pure heart and strong will who escaped from his past. The power of the stars is in you Meta Knight." He went to shock. "The other one who holds the star's power, happen to be the leader of them all." Then she was in light.

"POYO!" Kirby pointed to a jigglypuff. "Im a princess of the Stars Kingdom, Purin." They were shocked that the fake Shy was Purin. "Im sorry for hiding away from you guys, but it was the only way to keep save from Katoe." She walk to them. "You see that day ten years ago, katoe was on Sky's trail she took me to a forest were I was hiding then she let him follow her to her village and then she died. She was telling me that a hero who can help the world." But she was right that Sir Meta Knigth is the one, just like Sky said to us." Marth said. She nodded, walk to Meta Knight. "Now you must defeat him before it's too late. Here, Meta Knight you need to have something from me…" Then a shake came. "Oh no it can't be…"

Then a light crystal got Purin. "_Hee hee you are fool Purin. Think that you can give you can give him your blood_." Then a flash of light came. "AHH!" "Purin!" Meta Kngiht went to save her but she was gone. "_If you want to save her come and get her." _The laugh echoed. His fits tighted. Now it's on to the castle.

It was covered with darkness around it. They saw a briage and headed in. It was big and was covered with a blood on the walls. Then continued to the top of the tower. They heard a voice screaming. Then they knew it was Purin. They came but Meta Knight was gone from the others. There saw Purin in a crystal and Katoe with a sword on his hand if the duel was between them. Then the battle begins.

At the sence Meta used his sword attacks on Katoe which left him sevreal scars on him. Katoe used his Dark Night Slice on Meta's arms, it did the trick but his left arm was bleeding, but it didn't stop him from attacking. Meta Knight used his Sword Beam on the chest which took him out, for awhile.

After that Katoe was done. Then Purin fall from the crystal and Meta Knight flew and grab her. "Think you for everything now lets go and…" Then Meta put his hand over her mouth. "Purin, I have to tell you something…" Before he could tell her his feeling for her. Katoe got up and throw the sword at him then Purin defend him. Her eyes closed slowly Meta Knight saw her done. Then he was mad, but Katoe was powerful, but he remember what she says. "_I must give you my blood_." It was the only way to stop Katoe. He took his mask off and began drinking her blood. Now he was ready to defeat Katoe.

Katoe used his new strength from the powers of the stars and used the Dark powerful attack on him. But Meta Knight uesd his wings to defend himself, Katoe used his most powerful move on him, but Meta dodge it in time. Then he felt the power of the blood of Purin flowing in his body. He heard a voice that said, "_Use the Star Beam to defeat him." _He knew that was Purin telling him to use the powerful move. He jumped up the air and used the Star Beam on Katoe. He screamed and falls to the pit of darkness, Meta Knight has won the battle.

He grab Purin and exist the castle. Marth, Ike, and Kirby was waiting for them. Then Meta place Purin in the ground, he must help her, then he cut his arm, swept blood, put it in his mouth and placed his mouth on her's. Then she was awake everyone cheered.

Then the spirit's power was returned and everything was back to normal. Purin and Meta Knight came to a saced forest. Then, "Purin I'm glad everything is back to the way to normal, now maybe we can be together." "Yes, I love you Meta Knight." "I love you too." He took his mask off then a kiss was formed.

The end, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Demon Sex"

At the castle,

Meta Knight had been a king for a long time and Purin was the queen of Star's kingdom, Marth and Ike became the best guards and friends to them and Kirby became abest cook for everyone in the castle.

Atfer the marrage of Meta and Purin, they were beginning to plain what they want to help the kingdom. Then Meta thought to himself.

"I must do everything I can to help this place, but I can't do anything now, Purin wants a child to care for, rising it, and make the child stronger. Maybe…"

Until the door opened and was Purin.

"Are you all right, Meta Knight?" He nodded. "Purin you still want a child to care and rise?" She nodd. "Will I have a plain to get one for you to rise and teach." "Ok, wait you want too have…" He nodded. "But tonight ok?" "Ok" She said to him.

She leaned on him and said, "I love you." He wrap his cape on her and himself. "I love you too."

At night Purin locked the door and they were ready for this. She laid on her bed frist and Meta Knight laid on her and began to have demon sex.

Until morning came and they were asleep. Waiting to see if a child will come. That is Meta's pray for his wife. Time will tell soon very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness Returns

"The dark is raising and the curse"

2. At the throne room,

Marth came and to spoke to Meta Knight. "My lord it seems very nice and normal, what is the a problem?" Meta said to him. "I fear the darkness is raising, everything I see is darkness coming near even as we speak, make sure that everyone will be safe and protected." Marth nodd, then left.

Meta knight still thinking that the dark man Katoe might be still alive and must have renvege for blood. Then Kirby came. "Poyo!" "What's wrong Kirby?" "POYO!" "Purin is needing to see me for a moment." He nodded. Meta Knight rushed to the room.

"Purin is everything fine, is something wrong?" Purin look at him smile as her hand is on her belly. Meta Knight put your hand here." He put his hand on her belly and felt a kick. He was shocked that a child is growing inside her. He hugged her gently so he won't hurt the baby, he was smiling under his mask and cried alittle.

Then the dark one was listening, that the child is growing inside it's mother. "This is prefect, It will kill it's mother, when the baby is growing it will drink it's mother's blood inside making her weak and unable to be alive. Meta Knight you are a foolish thing to do Ha Ha."

Then a couple of weeks past, Purin was in bed not moving but sleeping. Meta Knight was worried about her, "She shouldn't be sick." He put his hand on her cheek. Then he can feel her heart beating. Then he saw (through his mind) the baby drinking blood from her mother. "No…" He knows now that Purin is dying because the baby is needing the thrist of blood. Meta Knight must do something to help his wife, and the baby, before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness Returns

This is a bloody sence part is rated T. But please don't be mad at me ok. But please enjoy it.

I don't own the characters in this part and in the Heart of Blood.

"The life of the two and the birth of a child"

3. At the room,

Meta knight was now worry of what will happen to Purin and the baby. Then he thought that she needs to drink blood. Then he went to the farmer's house, asking if he can have same animal's blood for Purin. The farmer doesn't understand about this, but he nodded and went to his old sheep who is dying. He knows it was time to end the sheep's dying age so he cut his sheep's neck and blood poured on the bottle. After that Meta Knight felt bad about the farmer's sheep, but it was the onlying way to help his wife. The farmer gave him the bottle and wishes for Purin to be safe and ok.

Meta Knight came back and Ike came "Hey your highness," he bowed. "I heard that Purin is not well Is there anything Marth and I can do?" Then Meta said to him. "I want you and Marth to take care of the throne and tell the guards to stand the castle and watch for everything ok?" "Yes sir" Ike said to him then he left.

Meta was in his room and Purin was paler then normal. "Purin I want to drink this," he handed the bottle of blood. "it will help you and the baby ok?" She nodded then she the blood in the bottle. Meta was getting sick by smelling it, but he can resit it. After that Purin was in color again. "Thank you, I love you." Then fell asleep. "I love you too." He lifed his mask and kiss her cheek as she contiure to sleep.

After 7 weeks was past, Purin was drinking the blood and Meta Knight was still worry about the baby, but he needs to be strong for her. Then one night before everything went to a blood bath, Meta Knight was sitting in his throne thinking about the darkness coming back, he wish that the King Wiggltuff was here and help him with this and Sky. Then the door was pushed, Ike and Marth came in and said. "Meta Knight, Purin is screaming like crazy." Then Ike said. "She needs you now hurry!" "I understand." Meta and the gang head to the room

They pushed the door. Purin was in pain, the baby was dying through her womb. Ike and Marth helped, Meta Kngiht "Hold on Purin, you and the baby will be ok." Ike and Marth hold Purin as they could and Meta Knight grabbed his sword and cut through Purin's womb as he try not to give more pain. He put the sword down and put his hands in her womb and gently grabbed the bloody puffball baby.

Purin was breathing slowly then she wants to see her child, but she was getting tried. Then Ike and Marth took her to the nursing room where Zelda (Marth's girlfriend) can take care of her.

Meta Knight still holding the bloody baby in his arms. He went to take the wash so he can clean her. He saw her eyes opening slowly with blue eyes. After he wash her and his gloves. He wipeed her in the towl and she wasn't in her birth blood, but she was blue as like him.

He went to the nurse's room and seeing Purin in bandages around her body. "She fine she is recovering quickly." Zelda said to him. Purin opened and saw her child in a pink blanket. "Meta Knight she is beautiful like us." As Meta handed the child to Purin's arms. "I know she is going to have a great future." He kiss Purin and their new daughter which they named her of the moon and light. "Midnight is a beautiful name for her."

That was a life saved from darkness's curse. Hope may help them of the darkness will get what he wants.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness Returns

"The daughter's love and dark returns"

3. After the baby was born,

Midnight was a healthy baby, her dieit was blood, but Zelda gave her milk to have her drink. Kirby was really happy to see his cousin who looks like Meta Knight except her eyes are blue like her mother's.

Meta Knight and Purin walk to the graden while holding Midnight in her arms who is sleeping peacely. "Meta Knight I'm scared about losing her. What if…" Then he put his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry I will protect you and Midnight, she'll be safe I promise." Then he kissed her forehead and continue to walked.

At a day the baby had a long silver hair and she was playing with Kirby. Then Kirby was seeing dark bat coming this way. He grabbed Midnight and went to Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" Then he went to Kirby and Midnight. The bat was so fast. Ike and Marth stop the bat and Meta went to Kirby. "Kirby are you and Midnight ok?" He nodded "Take her to Purin and go to Zelda to take care of that injury." (Which he got from the bat.) As Kirby left and they took care of the of the creature.

Then a ball of shadow came. Then Meta Knight saw Katoe as a man. "Will I see the child is not died and her mother. You are willing to give up your life for a monster." Meta's eyes were glowing red. "Don't you dare call my daughter a monster!" "So you will do as I tell you, give your daughter or your live will be mine." Then he left.

"Meta Knight!" Purin run to him holding Midnight was crying for seeing the darkness coming. "Purin it's alright. I need to be alone, can I have Midnight I want to sing her a song to claim down."

She nodded and headed him Midnight. Then he left to the throne room. He sat down, holding Midnight closly to him. Humming a song and went to sleep. Then he said, "I promise I will not let katoe take you. I will protect you and Purin with my life."

Then he take her to his room. He place her in her crab. Purin was waiting for him to be with him. He hold her close in his arms. Kissed her forehead. Then fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness Returns

"Midnight's power and the final battle"

3. At the training room,

Midnight began walking to her father and he was so happy to see her grown into a beautiful puffball. She already begins to speak.

One afternoon, "Papa where are you?" Midnight went to find her father. Then she saw him training with Kirby how to use a sword. Then he saw her in the training room. "Well done Kirby, that's enough ok?" "Poyo". Then he left to the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how are you? Meta Knight asked. "Papa, Mama is really worried about you, what's wrong?" He doesn't want to make her worry like her mother is. "Don't worry ok, I'm fine." He kissed her on the forehead then went to find Purin. "Papa, why are you saying this to me?" Then her eyes filled with tears. Then he stopped, he turned and saw her crying.

Then he went to her and hugged her with tears filling in his. "I'm sorry, but I will not let this happened to you and your mother. I love you." "I love you to papa." Midnight replied.

Then he carried her to his room until, "YOUR HIGHNESS!" It was Marth and Ike coming in. "What's wrong? What happened?" "It was Katoe, he took Purin and went to the old battle field, he wants you to duel him." "What!" "Mommy!" Midnight gasped.

Then Meta grabbed his stuff and the group went to the old fields and he saw Katoe and Purin in the crystal. "Meta Knight!" Midnight feels like she wants to get her warm body. "Mom." But Meta holds her close.

"So this is the monster you and this woman raised." He said to him. "_Monster?_" Meta knight was getting tried about that. "She is not the monster you are!" His eyes flashed red. "Papa." Midnight never saw her father's eyes changed before.

"You will be ready to finish this?" Katoe said to him. "Kirby, take Midnight." He nodded and Ike and Marth are going to help Meta to defeat Katoe. Then the fight begins.

Marth and Ike use their swords to stop Katoe attacking Meta Knight before he could attack him. Katoe got tried of this so he use the Stun spell on the two swordmen that made them unable to move. Meta was on his own, Katoe use Dark Shade on him. Meta Knight gald out of harms way, but it got his right wing injured. Meta used the Sword Beam on him to weaken him alittle. Katoe was using his Stun spell on him but it missed so it hit the two swrodmen, and Meta use his Sword Drill on him. Katoe was on his knees panting badly for being tried out. Marth and Ike was free from the Stun spell and can move again. Together they use their sword slice on Katoe.

It was hard but it was getting close to the finish. Then Katoe was dying to take Midnight out. He throws a dark knife at her. Meta saw it and guarded her. Then the knife hit him in the back. The crystal was beginning to break. Purin shouted. "META KNIGHT, MIDNIGHT!" "Your highnesses! Ike and Marth shouted. "NO Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted.

Then Meta went at full speed and thrush his sword, Galaxia in Katoe's chest.

The scream was loud, but now Katoe was dead. Meta Knight fell sown. The crystal was broken, Purin, Midnight, and the others went to him. "He'll live if we take him to Zelda." "Please let's hurry." Midnight said to Marth.

At the castle's nurse room. "I tried everything, but I never heal a dark wound." "No please…" Purin was scared of losing him.

Then Midnight went to his wound and she cut her arm alittle, then swept blood on her mouth, and placed her mouth on his. Then his eyes opened. "Oh my, your okay big brother!" Kirby shouted hugging his brother "You saved my life." Putting his hand on her face. "Thank you." 'Your welcome daddy."

She hugged him and Purin hugged him too, his family was save.

Then a new dawn was raising, cheering and having a party for the darkness was no more. Meta Knight, Purin and their daughter Midnight was standing in their kingdom enjoying it too.

Then night came and everyone went home. Meta and Purin were sitting in the roof of the castle with Midnight sleeping in her mother's arms. "Do you think that it will be peace forever Meta?" Purin asked. "Yes my love, it will be peace forever and Midnight's future will be sage and happy." Purin leaned on his shoulder the she said. "I love you so much." "I love you too and Midnight."

Then they kissed like they did before and they kissed their daughter too and head inside.

True peace is a great way to go on forever.

The End.


End file.
